Ryder Parks
Ryder Gabriel Parks (born May 25th, 1997) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), where he is the current RWK Imperial Champion in his first reign. Ryder also holds the distinction of being the first ever holder of the RWK Lion's Crown. Early Life Ryder Gabriel Parks was born May 25, 1997 in Seattle, Washington. Living a comfortable life in the Wallingford area of Seattle, Parks attended Roosevelt High School. There, he tried out for the school’s track team and made the cut, but he declined the offer to officially join the squad due to his lack of determination and hatred of hard work. Parks would later go on to graduate in 2015 as a top ten student in his class. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017 - Present) Debut and Lion's Crown Holder Ryder Parks would sign with the United Kingdom-based promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom and make his debut at RWK: Cold Day in Hell, where he would defeat Alex Valander with a Shooting Star Press. Then, Ryder would be announced as part of a Lion's Crown qualifying match at RWK: Democracy Rules in Toronto, Ontario, which also featured El Pecador, Azrael, Slate Bass, Chris Young, Al Blizzard, Aleks Grayson, and Alex Valander. They would be split into two teams and the winning team would advance to the match at RWK: Last Rites. Parks's team of him, El Pecador, Chris Young, and Al Blizzard would win the match, but El Pecador would attack Parks afterward, hitting a roundhouse kick. The Fatal Four-Way Match was set for the month after and at Last Rites, Ryder Parks would win the Lion's Crown by pinning Al Blizzard. After the match, El Pecador would attempt to attack him again, but the Luchador's manager, Deacon MacFarlane, would intervene to try to stop him, giving Ryder the chance to hit a Parkway Driver on Pecador, leaving Ryder to celebrate with the crown. Ryder Parks entered the first ever Destiny Royale at RWK: Path To Destiny at entry number sixteen, lasting until the final six where he was eliminated by eventual winner El Pecador. This led to Pecador and Parks facing off for the first time ever at RWK: The Kingdom Awards, a match that was won by Parks. Ryder would then go on to defeat Nick at RWK: The Grand Coronation II. Imperial Champion Following his victory over Nick at The Grand Coronation II, Parks confronted the RWK Imperial Champion Tyler Keenan after his match with El Pecador. Both men would exchange words and eventually square up to one another in an intimidate the other. Having heard enough, Parks gave Keenan the Lion's Crown, effectively cashing it in for an RWK Imperial Championship Match at the company's next big event, RWK: Poetic Justice. At the event, Parks pinned Keenan following a distraction from Keenan's former tag team partner Christopher Jordan, making him the youngest RWK Imperial Champion of all time. Personal Life Personal life here. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Parkway Driver ''(Cradle back-to-belly piledriver) * Shooting star press '''Signature Moves' * Avalanche Falcon Arrow * Mariner Melee (Forearm strike, body strike, leg kick, spinning backfist, and jumping knee strike blitz combo) * Sit-Out Tiger Bomb * Straight Jacket Brainbuster Entrance Themes * "Critical" by State Champs Nicknames * 'Seattle's Favourite Son' Championships and Accomplishments Royal Wrestling Kingdom * RWK Imperial Champion (1 time, current) * RWK Lion's Crown (2017)